hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Feitan Portor
Feitan (フェイタン) is attired in what one would expect from a bandit—dark clothes partnered with a skullhead scarf that covers his mouth. Feitan is a memmber of the infamous Phantom Troupe, and is one of the many antagonist in Hunter × Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi. Feitan's first language most likely Chinese, as he is rather proficient in speaking it. He is often seen in the anime and manga reading Trevor Brown art books. Feitan appears to be left-handed and seemingly ambidextrous as he is seen holding his sword in his left hand until it is broken and then switches to using his right hand. When Chrollo used Neon's ability to predict the members of the Troupes' fortunes, Feitan's prediction was unable to be made along with Phinks and Kortopi due to lack of information since Feitan doesn't know the date of his birth. After defeating Zazan, the self proclaim queen of Chimera, he became de facto leader over the Phantom Troupe, untail Chrollo gets his nen powers back. Background Feitan is one of original member of Troupe along with Franklin, Machi, Pakunoda, Chrollo Lucilfer, Nobunaga Hazama, and Uvogin that originated from Meteor City (流星街 Ryuuseigai). It is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. It is also stated in manga and anime that original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and the Meteor born people of Shooting Star. Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Personality Feitan is calm, quiet, and very gloomy amongest the Phantom Troupe, but he is really the darkest and the cruelest of them all. Feitan can seen has a torture addict, sadist pervert combined. Throughout the series, he has sown to express his sadism to others, like when he threaten Gon, by ripping his nails and than break his arm. Feitan is also seen to be very proficient in the art of torture, as seen when Uvogin was talking to Chrollo on the phone about the auctioneer of the Mafia, whom they had kidnapped and interrogated, and said that "since it was Feitan doing the interrogating, it should be correct." in which Feitan replied that "I feel most sorry for him". He is also shown to be very loyal to Chrollo, and even ask Nobunage to apologized, when he misheard his remark about Hisoka being more stronger than Chrollo. He also has a temper issues, when Zazan was able to injury him he got very angery to which even used his special ability. He also was upset when Machi wouldn`t let him and Phinks go after Kurapika. Feitan seems to work best with Phinks, has seems to get along with vey well and is often paired with him during battles. Apperence Feitan has a small stature, fairly long hair, and and is seen wearing dark clothes that contains his trademark skull crest that covers his mouth. Feitan's spider tataoo, has yet to be reveal. Combat Feitan is also hinted to be very strong since when he was fighting Zazan, the other members of the Troupe commented that although his overall movements had gotten better he was still far from his best. Amongest the Troupe, he is the fifth strongest in physical power of the them, and well capble of snapping the necks of his viticms. He is also capable of moving at extreme speeds, going so quicly he leaves after images. Kalluto commented that he couldn't count the number of feints that Feitan used against his battle with Zazan and was astounded at how fast Feitan was, stating that it was at another level. Zazan even wondered what he was as he speed rose during their entire battle. Swordmanship Feitan has even shown him self that he well capable of using a sword in combat. He keeps a cane sword in disgusied in a umberalla. *'Shikomizue '- Feitan keeps his cane sword in disguised umberalla. When it is sheath, the Umberalla in turn is revealed to be a firearm. Nen Ability Feitan's catagory has never been revealed, but his special ability is called Pain Packer, in which causes great pain to his victims. All of the damage that he has received in battle is converted into high temperatures and is emitted into the air in an attack called the Rising Sun, the emitted aura is turned into a miniature sun that burns the target, this attack has a very wide radius which ensures his opponent doesn't escape, fire manipulation if Pain Packer is counted. *'Pain Packer' - Is his special attack, in which he mimickes the property a ball of fire, and then conjures a body armor that protects him from being burnt from a giant sun created from his nen. The sun burns hotter the more injured Feitan has been by attacks. In the manga, it is also hinted that there are various forms of the Pain Packer. Feitan only uses this ability when he is angry and he will even disregard his comrades' safety when using it. Pain Packer as the name suggests uses the pain Feitan recieved from wounds and injuries as fuel so the more damage his body acquires the faster and hotter the inceneration will become granting his opponents a more "painless death". Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe